Eine Frage des Vertrauens
by Sunuxal
Summary: Harry Dresden, Privatdetektiv und Magier, wird in einem Kampf von narkotischem Vampirspeichel betäubt, aber noch rechtzeitig von seinen Verbündeten gerettet. Michael, Ritter des Kreuzes, wacht über den berauschten Magier.


Ich bin definitiv keiner dieser SM-Leute, Schmerz und Lust gehören für mich nicht zusammen. Dass ich beides zugleich empfand, war allein diesen Bastarden von Vampiren des Roten Hofs zu verdanken.

Ich kauerte in der Dusche, zitterte. Nicht aus Kälte, das Wasser, das auf meine verspannten Muskeln prasselte, war wunderbar heiß. Das allein hätte unter normalen Umständen ausgereicht, mich in Ekstase zu versetzen, auch ohne das Rauschgift, das durch meine Adern pulsierte.

Graubraune Wirbel aus Ruß, Asche und Blut kreiselten über das Duschbecken und verschwanden gurgelnd im Abfluss.

Meine Augen schmerzten von dem viel zu grellen Licht der 60 Watt- Birne. Die malträtierten Muskeln und Sehnen in meinem Nacken schickten moosige Schmerzpfeile ans Hirn, als mein Kopf so weit nach vorne sank**,** dass mein Kinn auf der Brust zu ruhen kam.

Ganz in der Nähe fuhr eine Straßenbahn vorbei, der Wind trug das Geheul von Feuerwehrsirenen mit sich. Die armen Bastarde in der Forensik würden erneut beide Augen zukneifen müssen, wenn sie wieder einmal verkohlte Leichen - "_humanoid, aber definitiv nicht menschlich_" - geliefert bekamen.

Das Rattern des Zuges bildete zusammen mit dem Trommeln des Wassers eine Symphonie, die der begabteste Komponist nicht auf Papier hätte bannen können. Trunkene Begeisterung leckte über meine Müdigkeit wie die Brandung über einen Sandstrand und ließ meinen Geist glitzernd und blank zurück.

Michaels Stimme komplettierte Chicagos Kleine Nachtmusik mit schokoladiger Bass-Sequenz. Seine Worte machten keinen Sinn - aber ihr Klang, ihr _Klang_!

Der Ritter des Kreuzes griff nach meinem Kinn, hob meinen Kopf und rieb mir mit einem Tuch übers Gesicht**,** um hartnäckigere Reste des getrockneten Blutes zu entfernen. Er fuhr mit dem erreichbaren Rest meines zusammengekauerten Körpers fort und versuchte dabei mit wenig Erfolg die Schnitte, Blutergüsse und die von der Hitze des Feuers geröteten Stellen auszusparen. Die Berührung war Schmerz und Genuss zu gleichen Teilen.

"_Algolagnie!_" Der Begriff puffte in mein Hirn wie ein Springteufel und stolperte kichernd aus meinem Mund.

Ha! Sollte noch mal jemand sagen, mein Latein sei schlecht. Ich musste nur stoned genug sein, um mich an die richtigen Worte zu erinnern.

Die Hotelseife roch nach Sonnenuntergangsorange und langen Autofahrten durch Florida. Michaels Finger kämmten durch mein Haar, streiften verklumpte Asche fort und tasteten in meinem Nacken nach Bissspuren. Die Berührung schickte kleine**,** elektrische Stöße direkt zu meinen Lenden.

_O Himmel. O verdammt! _

Es steckte gnädigerweise nicht mehr genug Energie in mir, um meinem Körper die Möglichkeit zu geben**,** deutlicher zu zeigen, _wie_ wundervoll er diese Berührung fand; selbst in meinem Zustand war mir klar, dass ich Michael danach nie wieder hätte ansehen können, stoned hin oder her.

Wassertropfen prasselten auf mein emporgewandtes Gesicht, zerplatzten auf meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge. Ich versuchte sie zu trinken, schmeckte seifiges Wasser, verschluckte mich. Als ich mich hustend zusammenkrümmte, richteten Michaels Hände mich wieder auf und lehnten mich gegen Kacheln, die unter der Schicht heißen Wassers immer noch eiskalt waren. Das gleichzeitige Empfinden dieser antagonistischen Eindrücke nahm soviel Raum in meinem Bewusstsein ein, dass kaum mehr Platz für die Worte des Ritters waren.

"Sachte, sachte, Harry. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Dampf wallte behäbig unter der Decke, krönte Michaels Haupt mit einem wabernden Heiligenschein. Die Feuchtigkeit hatte sich als funkelnde Tröpfchen in seinem Bart und Haupthaar niedergeschlagen. Tau auf Schatten und Mondlicht. Ich wollte wissen, wie sich das anfühlte, reichte aber nicht weiter als bis zu seiner Brust und krallte dort meine Finger in den Stoff seines T-Shirts.

"Ich nehme an, dass heißt 'nein'", brummte Michael.

Er öffnete meine Faust so geduldig und mühelos**,** als gehöre sie seinem Jüngsten, der sich im Greifreflex an ihn geklammert hatte. Dann legte der Ritter meine Arme um seine Schultern und zog mich hoch. Für einen köstlichen Moment trommelte mir das heiße Wasser direkt auf den Nacken, doch trotz meines unartikulierten Protestes stellte Michael die Dusche ab und bugsierte mich aus der Kabine.

Mit einem Arm hielt er mich an sich gelehnt**, **um sicher zu stellen, dass ich stehen blieb, mit der anderen Hand griff er nach einem Frotteetuch**,** um mich abzutrocknen.

Ich presste mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge**, **um meine Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen.

Da war eine hartnäckige Stimme in meinem Kopf**,** die versuchte**,** mir etwas mitzuteilen. _Etwas __W__ichtiges. Da war etwas __W__ichtiges._

"Murphy?", fragte ich, "Marcone? Meine Wohnung?"

"Karrin hat geholfen**,** dich hierher zu bringen, erinnerst du dich nicht? Marcone habe ich in seine Limousine steigen sehen, als wir dich aus den Flammen gezogen haben und sicher waren, dass du so weit in Ordnung warst", schnaubte Michael. Er band mir ein trockenes Handtuch um die Hüften, "Und, hm ... du wirst vielleicht einen Container bestellen müssen**,** um die Überreste deiner Möbel zu entsorgen. Aber ansonsten ist da nichts, was sich nicht mit einem Hochdruckreiniger beseitigen ließe."

Oh, gut. Es gab also keinen Grund mehr, gegen diese wunderbaren Empfindungen anzukämpfen. Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach.

Michael packte mich mit beiden Händen, bevor ich aus seinem Griff rutschen konnte, hob mich auf seine Arme und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer zum Bett.

_Verdammt, __das__ war peinlich, das war ..._ auf eine interessante Art kratzig. Und kühlglatt wie Türkis. Der Stoff roch unter dem künstlichen Blumenduft des Weichspülers nach schalem Zigarettenrauch. Ich zupfte an dem Spitzenbesatz, der zwischen meine Finger geraten war und wunderte mich, dass er nicht zerbröckelte wie überfrosteter Schnee.

Violett. Gelb. Rot. Violett. Gelb. Rot. Neonlicht flackerte durchs Fenster. Michael zog die Tagesdecke von der anderen Seite des Doppelbettes und schlug das Federbett darunter zurück. Halb schob, halb rollte er mich hinüber aufs Laken. Als er mich zudeckte, streifte der Stoff meinen Hals, die Stelle, wo der Speichel des Vampirs mich getroffen hatte. Ich rang nach Luft, zuckte wie unter einer Welle von Stromstößen. Für einen zeitlosen Moment war das Universum nur noch purer Genuss jenseits aller Sinneseindrücke.

Als ich meine Umwelt wieder wahrnahm, fiel mein Blick auf den Haufen dreckiger, angesengter Kleidung neben dem Bett, darauf mein Stab und _Amoracchius._ Leder, Metall, Stoff, Holz, Magie und Glaube - Ein Kunstwerk, eine vollendet komponierte Installation aus Form, Struktur und Macht.

Das Rattern eines weiteren Zugs erschütterte das Gebäude, das langgezogene Quietschen seiner Bremsen ertönte wie der klagende Schrei eines Archaeopteryx.

Erneut rollte die Symphonie der Stadt wie eine große Welle über mich hinweg: Fahrzeuge auf der Straße, Rufe, Schritte und Gesprächsfetzen vom Flur, das Schlagen von Türen. Klavierklänge aus einem Radio irgendwo. Im Zimmer nebenan stritt sich ein Paar, Glas zersplitterte - ihr Keifen, sein Brüllen waren perfekter, harmonischer Teil des Ganzen.

Silbriges Klingeln direkt neben mir. Michael hatte die Kleidungsstücke aufgehoben. Das Gewebe des Kettenhemdes floss im Schein der Neonreklame aus seiner Hand wie Nordlicht.

Er säuberte _Amoracchius' _Klinge, bevor er die Waffe mit der Spitze auf den Boden stellte, sich auf ein Knie sinken ließ und seine Stirn gegen den Griff lehnte. Violett, Gelb, Rot flackerte über ihn, färbte sein weißes T-Shirt, das Silber in seinen Haaren und seinem Bart verwandelte Michael in den lebendigen, dreidimensionalen Gottesstreiter eines gotischen Kirchenfensters.

Mein Blick folgte ihm, als er schließlich ums Bett herum zum Nachttisch trat und den Hörer des Telefons nahm.

_Krrrch. Krrrrrrrrch_. Das Geräusch der altmodischen Wählscheibe schmeckte nach staubigen Aktenordnern und angebranntem Kaffee.

"Charity, hier ist Michael ... Ja, das sind wir, Gott sei Dank. Harry ist jedoch von ihrem Gift betäubt worden und ich will ihn in diesem Zustand nicht alleine lassen. ... In einem Motel in der Nähe des Hafens. ... Ähm, ja. Aber ein anderes äh, Etablissement hätte kaum zwei Männern ein gemeinsames Zimmer überlassen. ... Ja, Schatz. Reden wir darüber**,** wenn ich wieder da bin. ... Ich dich auch. Gute Nacht."

Michael zog sein feuchtes T-Shirt aus und hängte es über die Lehne eines Stuhls, bevor er auf der Matratze Platz nahm**,** um sich der Stiefel zu entledigen. Sein Rücken bog sich zu einer Landschaft aus Muskelanhöhen, Sehnenbächen und Narbenhecken.

_Amoracchius_ kam auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm zu liegen, die Spitze des Schwertes der Tür zugewandt. Dann schwang er die Beine aufs Bett und schloss mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen.

Ich kam trotz meiner Erschöpfung nicht zur Ruhe. Das Wohlgefühl in meinen Adern, glitzerndschwarz und süß wie Melasse (_Vampirgeifer! Monstersabber!,_ höhnte mein Unterbewusstsein.) verbannte den Schlaf. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war die Kugel in einem Flipper, wurde von einem Sinneseindruck zum nächsten katapultiert und jeder Treffer zündete ein synästhetisches Feuerwerk in meinem Geist.

Der Teil meines Bewusstseins, der sich von schnöden Aminosäuren wie Endorphinen und Enkephalinen nicht beeindrucken ließ, begann die Show irgendwann anstrengend zu finden und sich nach simplem, erholsamem Schlaf zu sehnen.

Ich versuchte**,** mich auf einen einzigen Sinn zu konzentrieren, mich daran festzuhalten.

Hören. Nicht _alles_, weg, weg! Unwillig schlug ich mit den Händen nach aufheulenden Motoren, animalischem Grunzen und quietschenden Bettfedern.

_Das_ hier. Das war gut. Dunkelweiche Basstrommelschläge in _adagietto_. Herzschlag. Lauter, je genauer ich hinhörte.

_Bo-bom. Bo-bom._

Ich rollte mich schwerfällig herum. Michael zuckte**,** aus dem Schlaf gerissen**,** zusammen, als ich gegen ihn stieß.

"Was ... ?!"

Ich drängte mich an, halb über ihn, ein Ohr an seiner Brust. Das Metall seiner Gürtelschnalle war ein eisiges, hartes Riff inmitten dieser sonnenwarmen Insel aus Leben und Atem. Michael packte meine Oberarme, aber ich lehnte mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn**,** um zu verhindern, dass er mich von sich schob. Er roch schwach nach dem Stahl seines Kettenhemdes, nach Macht von monolithischer Stärke dieser "___Thou-Shall-Not-Pass_"-Art, nur heiliger.

Ich musste. Ich musste einfach! Ich rieb meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter, seiner Brust, seinem Kinn. _Hmmm_. Das Empfinden war so großartig, dass die Stimme meines Unterbewusstseins**,** die panisch aufheulte, dass ich mir morgen wünschen würde vor Scham zu sterben, darin fast unterging.

"Harry-", Michael räusperte sich, "morgen wirst du dir wünschen vor Scham zu sterben."

Sein Atem fuhr als lautloser Seufzer über meinen Scheitel, sein Griff lockerte sich. Eine seiner Hände kam auf meinem Hinterkopf zu ruhen, die andere strich sanft über meinen Rücken.

_Er. Streichelte. Mich._

Mehr als vier Jahre waren vergangen, seit Susan mich verlassen hatte. Mehr als vier endlose, verdammte Jahre, seit mich irgendein Wesen berührt hatte**,** ohne die Absicht mich zu verletzen oder umzubringen.

Es war nichts Erotisches an der Berührung, Michael streichelte mich**,** als sei ich eines seiner Kinder. Aber das Empfinden, das die Berührung weckte, war ebenso grundlegend, ebenso machtvoll wie Lust. Es ging tiefer als Sex - es war der Ursprung, der Urgrund für Sex, wenn man den Psychoheinis glauben wollte**,** die meinten, jeder Mann vollziehe den Akt allein aus Sehnsucht danach, zurück in den Leib einer Frau zu gelangen, an den Ort, an dem absolute Geborgenheit herrschte.

Dies, dieses Empfinden war es, womit die Leanansidhe Sterbliche in Versuchung führte. Dies war es, wonach sich selbst gefallene Engel wie Lasciel sehnten: Nicht denken, sich nicht sorgen, sich nicht verteidigen müssen. Ganz im Hier und Jetzt sein, sich hingeben, sich verlieren.

Ein Zittern durchlief mich**,** als mir klar wurde, dass ich diesmal nicht gegen die Verlockung ankämpfen musste. Ich würde damit mein Leben nicht an einen Vampir verlieren, meine Integrität nicht an eine Sidhe, meine Seele nicht an einen Dämon. Der Preis den ich für mein völliges Vertrauen bezahlen würde, war unglaublich gering, nichts weiter als mein Stolz.

_Sicher. Vertraue einem Menschen ganz und gar. So wie du Justin __DuMorne wie einem Vater vertraut hast, bis er versucht hat__**,**__ dich zu versklaven und zu töten. So wie du __Ebenezar McCoy vertraut hast, der all die Werte__**, **__die er dich lehrte und nach denen du dein Leben ausgerichtet hast, verhöhnte und pervertierte._

_Glücklich, glücklich_!, sangen meine Synapsen. Lügner. Es tat weh. Das erzwungene Empfinden, das echte, widersprüchliche dahinter, das _nein_ ... das _doch_ stimmte, denn ja, auch ohne die Droge hätte ich die Berührung genossen, wenn mein Stolz es nur erlaubt hätte. Nur nicht ... Himmel, nur nicht ... Es war zu viel, einfach zu viel. Mein Herz raste wie unter einer Überdosis Koffein und ich begann zitternd nach Atem zu ringen.

Michael rollte mich von sich herunter, sein Gesicht erschien verschwommen im Halbdunkel über mir.

"Was ist mit dir? Es ist doch nicht nur das Gift."

Ich schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kann ich etwas tun, um dir zu helfen?", hörte ich Michaels besorgte Stimme, "Kannst du sprechen?"

"Bleib!", stieß ich hervor und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, als er Anstalten machte, sich aufzurichten.

Ich musste etwas tun. Eine Entscheidung treffen. Wenn ich diese Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ, verlor ich etwas, verschloss ich eine Tür: Eine Pforte zwischen der Welt, anderen Menschen und mir, durch die ich danach vielleicht nie wieder gehen könnte. Mein Zögern kam mir wie Stunden, wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch in Wahrheit konnten nur wenige Sekunden vergangen sein, da Michael nichts gegen meine für ihn sicherlich unbequeme Umklammerung unternommen hatte.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass Vertrauen und Glaube etwas für Menschen waren, die nicht die Möglichkeit hatten, zu _wissen_, zu sehen. Ich schluckte den salzig schmeckenden Kloß in meiner Kehle hinunter. Durcheinander und betäubt wie ich war, tat ich, was ich bei klarem Verstand niemals ohne zwingenden Grund getan hätte. Ich öffnete mein Drittes Auge.

Und sah.

Licht, hell wie das Herz der Sonne. Es schmerzte nicht. Nicht in den Augen jedenfalls.

Es war die Essenz, die Seele von Licht, die von Michaels wahrer Gestalt ausströmte: Von riesigen Schwingen, deren Maße über den beschränkten physischen Raum des schmuddeligen Motelzimmers hinausreichten. Licht, das von innen heraus seine ganze Gestalt zum Strahlen brachte. Seine Züge**, **die nur eine Armlänge dort über mir schwebten, fremd und vertraut, herrlich und furchteinflößend zugleich.

Ich weiß nicht, was Michael in diesem Moment in meinem Gesicht oder meinen Augen sah, das ihn dazu veranlasste**,** sich aufzusetzen und mich mit sich zu ziehen. Ich hörte mich lachen, spürte gleichzeitig Tränen über mein Gesicht laufen. Meine Arme waren immer noch um Michaels Nacken geschlungen und ich wunderte mich**,** keine der Federn dieser wundervollen, weißen Flügel über meine Handrücken streifen zu spüren.

Ich wurde von einem Engel gehalten. Von keiner dieser gewaltigen, mächtigen Wesenheiten**,** die auf ihre Art genauso schrecklich, unbegreiflich und fremd waren wie ihre dämonischen Antagonisten, sondern von einem jener Engel, wie nur das Gemüt eines Kindes sie kennt.

Eines Kindes, das noch völliges Vertrauen in die Welt hatte, da es noch nie allein gelassen worden war. Eines Kindes, das noch glauben konnte, dass da jemand war, der die Monster im Dunkeln vertrieb und es vor allen Gefahren schützte.

Glückliches, unwissendes Kind.

*

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war ich allein.

Ich fand eine Notiz von Michael**,** in der er mir mitteilte, dass er um sechs Uhr hatte gehen müssen. Irgendetwas mit einem Kunden und einer vorgezogenen Auslieferung, und dass er es als das Beste angesehen hatte, mich ausschlafen zu lassen. Neben dem Zettel lag genug Geld für ein Taxi.

Sind Sie schon mal in einem Stundenhotel aufgewacht, nackt, mit ziemlich verschwommener Erinnerung an die zurückliegende Nacht und ein paar Zwanziger auf dem Nachttisch neben sich? Falls nicht, kann ich Ihnen verraten, dass man sich in so einer Situation verdammt blöd vorkommt.

Ha. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an meiner schmutzigen Fantasie. Michael jedenfalls hatte sich ganz sicher nichts dabei gedacht.

Ich nahm das Taxi nach Hause.

Nach Hause. Nachdem ich ausgestiegen war, stand ich einige Minuten lang auf der Straße und fragte mich, ob es diese Bezeichnung noch verdiente.

Dort, wo einmal die Tür gewesen war, gähnte nun ein Loch, aus dem mir beißender Brandgestank entgegenschlug.

Als ich die Überreste meiner Wohnung betrat, registrierte ich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, fuhr herum und richte meinen Stab auf den einzigen hellen Fleck in der Schwärze. Mister hockte auf dem Kaminsims und miaute mich anklagend an.

"Nichts für ungut, Kumpel, ich fürchte ich bin etwas nervös", entschuldige ich mich bei meinem Kater.

Die Scherben des implodierten Fensters knirschten unter meinen Schuhen**,** als ich mich um mich selbst drehte**,** um den Schaden zu begutachten. Was hatte Michael gesagt? Ich müsste nur einen Container bestellen**,** um meine Einrichtung zu entsorgen und mit einem Hochdruckreiniger die Reste beseitigen. He, ja.

Was hatte ich für ein Glück, dass meine Vermieterin im Urlaub war und von dem Trubel nichts mitbekommen hatte, so musste ich wenigstens nicht damit rechnen**,** zusammen mit den Überresten der Möbel aus dem Apartment zu fliegen.

Löschwasser und Ruß waren in den Keller gelaufen und hatten den Boden dort unten in einen tintenschwarzen See verwandelt, ansonsten war zumindest mein Labor von den Auswirkungen des Kampfes und der Flammen verschont geblieben.

Ich schloss die Falltür und ließ mich auf das gut durchgeröstete Relikt eines Sessels sinken.

"Gut, dass ich nicht an Materiellem hänge", stellte ich fest.

Mister verließ seinen Posten auf dem Kaminsims um mir auf den Schoß zu springen. Ich saß mehrere Minuten einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da, zu angeschlagen von den Nachwirkungen des Vampirgifts um irgendetwas zu tun oder auch nur zu planen**, **was ich in naher Zukunft alles tun musste. Als ich mit dem Streicheln innehielt, rieb Mister fordernd seinen Kopf gegen meine Handfläche.

_Oh_. Ich riss die Augen auf.

Oh, verdammt. Ich erinnerte mich.

Glas halb voll, Harry, Glas halb voll! Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können, redete ich mir ein. Marcone hätte mich zum Beispiel an Michaels Stelle aus den Flammen ziehen können.

Die Vorstellung, dass ich mich an ihm, an Chicagos Unterweltsboss, wie ein von Katzenminze berauschter Kater gerieben hätte, trieb mir Hitze eines Ausmaßes ins Gesicht**,** die der, die gestern meine Besitztümer zu Briketts verwandelt hatte, sicherlich in nichts nachstand.

"Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzugucken!", wies ich Mister zurecht, woraufhin er mit indigniert emporgestrecktem Schwanzstummel vom meinem Schoß sprang und nach draußen verschwand.

Ich überwand mich dazu**,** ebenfalls aufzustehen, kratzte meine stoppelbärtige Wange und starrte auf die rußschwarze Wand.

Schade um das alte Starwars-Poster.

Vielleicht würde ich an seiner statt eines dieser wunderbar kitschigen Schutzengelbilder aufhängen.

* * *

AN: Beta gelesen von **Artanis** - Danke schön!


End file.
